This invention relates to a reservoir which can be erected on a prepared chosen site, dismantled when required and which can then be transported to a second site for re-erection.
Various applications call for the availability of a reservoir on a temporary basis. For example, certain underground drilling operations need a large quantity of water for a short period. However, once a particular drilling or technical phase has been completed, the water supply is no longer required at one location but, ideally, should be made available for use at a second location which may be quite remote from the first location.
Due to environmental and other constraints the provision of this type of water supply is usually accomplished by erecting a portable reservoir at a first location and, once the requirement for water at the first location no longer exists, moving the reservoir to a second location.
A technique which has been developed to address this requirement is to fabricate a reservoir wall from a plurality of segments which are transported in large pieces and which are lifted and placed in position by means of a crane. A rubber liner is then spread out and fastened to a lip of the wall, whereafter the liner is filled with water. This type of reservoir may be up to 60 m in diameter. During erection and dismantling the liner is prone to damage. Another difficulty is that before the liner can be moved all the water contained in the reservoir must be displaced. This can be tedious. The cost of the liner is high and, if it is torn, it must be replaced. The liner is heavy and a number of workers are required to assist in laying out, and later recovering, the liner. Additionally, when working at sub-zero temperatures, the liner becomes brittle. The liner is then difficult to fold and the problem associated with handling the liner is exacerbated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reservoir which is readily erected or dismantled.